


厌氧

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森出于报复布鲁斯的目的绑架了迪克，给他下药并监禁起来，而两个人都记起了曾经的事情





	厌氧

**Author's Note:**

> 来源于我的一个梦，然而如此黄暴的梦被我写成这样我对不起这个梦  
> 桶是红毛桶，然而剧情捏造并且带着迪克OOC到外太空，十分不推荐介意OOC的群众观看  
> 监禁+下药，然而几乎没有肉  
> 创作过程：我要写黄暴的→我在写啥→肉呢→这是我写的吗→放弃治疗

迪克曾经瞒着布鲁斯偷偷去探视过杰森，不止一次。或许布鲁斯知道但只是睁只眼闭只眼，不过他能明显感觉到杰森掩盖起来的一丝失望，尽管他脸上满是不在乎和嘲讽的笑容。迪克能感觉到他想见的其实是布鲁斯，而不是他，然而布鲁斯虽然一直在蝙蝠洞里观察着杰森的一举一动，但他从没出现过，除了在他要被送去黑门监狱那次，他一次都没有去探视过杰森。  
“说实话你没必要来。”杰森的语调懒洋洋的，好像丝毫不在意一样。“把你好大哥位置的同情心收一收，格雷森，我们没什么可谈的。”  
一次又一次，杰森同意探视，出来和他说几句话，把他赶走又回去，迪克每次见到杰森的时间不超过三分钟。迪克也对布鲁斯说过让他去见一见杰森，然而他没有去过，可能是彻底失望了，可能也有他自己的考虑，然而事实就是布鲁斯没有去见过杰森。提姆倒想去看看他，然而每次都吃闭门羹。  
在杰森抢了一架飞机带着那个叫血痕的女孩远走高飞之后迪克就没再听到过他的消息。他不知道那个被猪面教授毁掉人生的女孩怎么样了，不知道杰森怎么样了，或许没有消息比什么都好，没人找他们麻烦，他们也没有惹麻烦，或许杰森已经带着那个女孩好好过日子了。总之他们和杰森在短暂的重逢后——虽然过程不怎么好——，他再一次消失了。布鲁斯对此没什么情绪表现出来。自从蝙蝠侠变得越来越像他的本来面貌后，他的情绪不再会那么明显的表现出来。迪克有仔细观察过，布鲁斯的感觉很复杂，他说不好他对此是一个什么态度，但是至少布鲁斯的情绪比较平静，或者说松了一口气那样的平静。  
或许他已经发泄掉满心的愤怒了。迪克知道杰森除了脾气火爆些其实是个很好的孩子——至少他十五岁之前是这样。而现在他好像变成了一个坏蛋，但是他看得出来，他和那些坏人还是不一样的。他总是抱着一线希望，杰森内心还有着善良和正义感，在发泄了心里的愤怒后他还会变回原来的杰森。  
杰森消失了几个月后，他们所有人都几乎忘了这回事。他没有任何消息，没惹事，似乎安分了，所有人都把这件事放下了，专注于别的事情。迪克也一样，他已经交还了披风，回布鲁海文做回了夜翼。红头罩惹出的风波过去了，哥谭依然有罪犯需要抓捕，蝙蝠依然在夜空中飞翔，所有人都以为一切都回归了正常，直到那天布鲁斯突然发现他打不通迪克的电话了。

迪克的性格很好，正直向上，用杰森的话来说简直十分好骗。所以这次他在雇了个女人乔打扮装用一副被抢劫的可怜形象骗过他的时候，杰森再一次嘲笑他实在是太好骗了。  
“如果是布鲁斯肯定会更谨慎。”他把迪克塞进了后备箱。“所以我也只能抓到你。”  
迪克曾经很多次想和杰森说话，但是杰森从来不说他过得怎么样，他似乎只想见布鲁斯，但又每次都同意和他见面。他其实很想知道杰森在阿卡姆疯人院或者黑门监狱里过的怎么样，但是杰森从来不说，似乎他在留着那些答案来让布鲁斯有愧疚心，除此之外他什么都不在乎。  
他也失望过，曾经跟在他和布鲁斯旁边的小小鸟，曾经小翅膀骄傲地说要打破他所有的记录，杰森不应该是现在这个样子，一心只有愤怒和憎恨，甚至会被关进阿卡姆疯人院——他需要心理医生的治疗，他和布鲁斯都知道，但是杰森则一点都不需要。布鲁斯越是无视他他越烦躁，相比之下迪克那毫无必要的关心看起来就十分可笑了——你看看你最重视的人一次次来找我，布鲁斯，但是你一次都没有来过。  
如果他还是以前的杰森·陶德的话，迪克来看他他当然高兴，但是现在在他看来这只不过是一种不怎么在乎的嘲笑。  
很好，他也不在乎，他已经不在乎了。他只是还有点在意而已——他不在乎，不代表他不会报复。  
他把迪克从后备箱拖出来，把他关在地下室里，脱掉他的衣服捆在审讯椅上。这些人肯定没经历过这些——你们真的知道他在阿卡姆疯人院经历过什么吗？英勇无畏的超级英雄们其实什么都不知道。  
他不会心疼，谁也不会心疼。好吧，迪克除外，这也是为什么他要把迪克绑架过来的理由之一。一个是他的确没办法绑架到布鲁斯，一个是他觉得至少他没那么讨厌迪克，他也看得出来迪克在乎他，虽然他并不在乎。  
他搬了张椅子坐在迪克对面，等他醒过来在这个过程里他仔细看着迪克的样子，他和自己记忆里有一些区别，他看起来更成熟了，也更漂亮了，肯定人见人爱。  
“迪克，我现在真庆幸当初我还是个什么都不懂的小鬼。”迪克昏昏沉沉醒来的时候就听到这样一句话。“我知道他不会心疼我，但是他会心疼你。”

在杰森只有十四岁的时候，迪克偶尔回哥谭时会带他出去玩。他也喜欢过迪克，直到现在他也承认迪克的魅力，只不过那个时候只是隐约的感觉。在那之后不到一年他就死了，他甚至还没有时间去想到底是怎么样的，一切都还没有确定就被扼死在朦胧之中。这样也好，要是当时他想明白了什么，他甚至连一个会让布鲁斯难过愧疚的机会都没有。对他来说现在一个报复的机会比曾经的旧情难忘要重要的多。  
迪克在杰森青少年时期是知道他的心事的，毕竟他有能够察觉别人心思的能力。他没有排斥杰森，那种青少年朦朦胧胧的感情让他觉得杰森很可爱——这孩子长大后一定是个高大帅气的男人，他有时候会这么想。只是在他们都还没有怎么多想的时候，一切就都结束了。  
他认出这是杰森的声音，他想起那些他们还年少时候的事情，他想起来了。  
“我没忘啊，杰森。”他低声说。“我没忘，我会心疼你，布鲁斯也会。”  
“记着你脑子里的幽灵一辈子吧。”杰森翻出几个药瓶，里面是阿卡姆疯人院里给重度精神病患者的药物。“你知道我经历了什么吗？你什么都不知道。你会混混沌沌很久，反应会变迟钝，浑身没力气，分不清现实还是梦境，不知道自己在做什么，记不住所有发生的事情，甚至认不出别人。就算清醒过来，也记不住那段时间发生过什么。”  
他想起十几岁的时候，自己经常和滴水兽说话，那个时候他很希望布鲁斯能多陪陪他，迪克能多陪陪他。在他头脑浑浑噩噩的时候也是，事实上他还是多少会对布鲁斯或者别人抱一些希望，至少那个时候在他脑子里不停旋转着的回马灯里一直在重复少年时的片段。  
“我不会杀你，我是想让你体会一下。”他硬把药片塞进迪克的嘴里，逼他吞下去。“然后告诉布鲁斯，如果你还记得发生了什么的话。其实你不记得也没关系，你这个样子足够让他心疼的要死了。”  
他和蝙蝠洞没什么关系了，就像他已经不再喜欢迪克了一样。所以布鲁斯尽情对他失望，迪克尽情恨他都没关系，他不在乎，他已经不在乎了。  
他拍了一张迪克被捆在椅子上狼狈的照片，站在那里看了会儿，关了灯上楼去了。  
“晚安，格雷森。”他说。“和你的幻觉相处愉快。”

一开始迪克还分得清到底过去了多久，然而不到三天他就失去了能够思考的能力。他的大脑像是融化的糖浆，他的大脑空虚到不能思考，也不知道该做些什么，他开始记不清楚事情，很快他甚至记不清到底过了多久。  
杰森每天都回来给他喂药，一开始还需要强迫他吞下去，后来只需要捏他的下巴就能让他乖乖张嘴——他已经没什么能力反抗了，杰森可以轻易地制服他，药物已经开始影响他的大脑和神经，他甚至觉得自己的智商好像随着反应能力一起消失了。  
他忘记过去多久了，杰森每天给他喂了药就走，有时候拍拍他的样子，每天送来简单的一餐饭食和水——他现在更多的时间都在睡觉，不然他会觉得自己空虚到无所适从。  
“这表情就像个痴呆的傻子一样。”杰森看着他的照片嘲笑到，又沉默了一会儿。“你这样还那么漂亮。”  
他曾对着好朋友滴水兽说过很多秘密，比如他想叫布鲁斯爸爸，比如他想要一辆自己的摩托车，比如他喜欢迪克，比如他要去找妈妈了——很多事情他都记得，即使他已经不那么认为了，到他都还记得。  
“……有时候重新活过来还不如死了。”他把照片发送给了蝙蝠侠，他知道布鲁斯已经在着急了，他肯定在疯狂寻找迪克。  
他不在乎，只要让布鲁斯觉得慌乱就够了。  
然而随着时间过去，过量用药让迪克的反抗能力越来越弱，他变得越来越平静，甚至是乖巧，就像每一个服药的病人一样。杰森对他的情况很不满，因为他这幅样子根本不能让布鲁斯觉得难受，尤其是他这几天甚至会看着他笑了——他不想看见迪克那张愚蠢的、漂亮的笑脸，也不想听他叫他小翅膀，这让他想起那些对滴水兽说的秘密，那些已经随着他一起埋进愤怒里死去的秘密。  
他看着不知道在想什么的迪克，有时候他会想起来那些少年时的事情。他已经很久没有被迪克这么温柔地注视过了，在他复活后这是他第一次被他这么看着，让他想起十四岁时对滴水兽说的，迪克的眼睛很漂亮，他喜欢迪克。  
都过去了。他没想折腾死迪克。他只是想再招惹一次蝙蝠侠。他会离开这里，远离蝙蝠洞，远离哥谭，离开他曾经人生里的一切。  
“小翅膀。”  
“别叫我小翅膀。”他说。“蠢迪基。”  
他的眼睛眨了眨。他记得杰森对他的态度微妙的转变，记得那种少年对他隐约的爱慕。他记得杰森似乎喜欢他，他一害羞就会骂他蠢，说他是蠢鸟，蠢迪基，蠢迪基鸟。  
“……我都记着呢。”那个时候杰森多可爱，他现在甚至生不起气来。“我都知道，我都记得。”  
杰森曾经问过他喜欢什么样的人，他说他喜欢红发的，漂亮的人。  
“红发多可爱啊。”他揉着杰森的头发这么说过。  
——如果你再长大些，到我这个岁数，如果是那样就好了。  
他不讨厌杰森，不讨厌那些拐弯抹角的问题。在地下室的这些时间让他的记忆变得模糊，醒着也像在梦里，随着时间流逝他变得越来越乖巧安静，而这个不是杰森想要的。他不想被那么温柔的目光注视着，不想他这么安静听话。他要让迪克惨兮兮的又不弄死他，布鲁斯最好因为他对迪克做了什么而恨他，恨不得他从来都没有存在过。  
他不需要布鲁斯，布鲁斯也不需要他。  
——只是这样而已。  
他拍了新的照片发送给了布鲁斯。他不再多看迪克，虽然他给迪克松绑了，但他不再看他，他只是每天给他喂药送饭食，然后就离开。他拍下迪克在药物作用下没有人陪伴的慌张样子，拍下他傻笑的照片，现在他开始给迪克灌下春药，把他发情缩成一团自渎的样子拍下来发给布鲁斯。他一定会生气，生气到爆炸的那种，看看他最重要的迪克被折腾成这个样子，看看。  
他开始避免和迪克过多接触，他不想看见迪克，也不想回忆起当年朦胧的初恋。

“你为什么要染发？红发多可爱。”  
曾经迪克这么问他，他很喜欢杰森的红发。十四岁的杰森努努嘴，说还不是因为你是黑发，所以罗宾应该是黑发。  
“你没有再染发了。”迪克在他下来地下室的时候这么说。“红发多可爱。”  
“我知道你喜欢红发，格雷森，你的性癖就是红发。”杰森这么说，上楼去了。  
他不怎么担心迪克会逃跑，那些精神类药物已经让他失去了反抗能力，现在他就像那些疯人院里用了药后“正在康复”的乖宝宝一样，不吵也不闹——真脆弱，格雷森，只是这样而已，你还没体会过电击呢，傻了吧唧的迪克。  
迪克总是在梦到杰森十几岁时候的事情，比如他有时候回哥谭，和杰森在滴水兽旁边聊天吃夜宵。杰森总是想借他的摩托车骑，迪克一直没同意，因为他那会儿才只有四英尺，只能坐摩托车后座。他那会儿长个头，饿的特别快，他们会一起偷吃高热量的垃圾食品，杰森会跟他讲今天他用什么妙点子揍翻了罪犯。  
挺好的，布鲁斯把他照顾的很好，他有机会继续上学，过上富足的日子，成为了罗宾——“我觉得等你长大比我帅是不可能的。”他说。“你会是第二帅的男人。”  
“瞎说，我才是最帅的那个。”  
“这是事实，小翅膀。”  
“你是最漂亮那个还差不多，迪基鸟。”杰森朝他做了个鬼脸。“长得漂亮，屁股也漂亮。”  
一开始他只是在反复梦到这些。杰森开始给他下春药的时候他都没有力气去觉得被羞辱，杰森有时候根本不和他说话，一个字都不说，即使他一个人在阴暗的地下室里觉得孤独。他想找人说话，他想和杰森说话，春药生效的时候能有人碰碰他，拥抱他。他不知道被杰森带来了多久，他感觉已经很久了，他想和别人接触，无论是谁都好。  
他开始觉得备受折磨，每一天都有至少十二个小时在忍受春药带来的发情，有时候他不得不给自己打手枪才能感觉好些，甚至连梦都开始沾染桃色。然而没过多久，春药带来的羞辱感也在药物的淡化下变得没什么意义，他的情绪很平静，像每个好好服药的病人一样，温顺听话。杰森很快就觉得没什么意思了。几张迪克发情的照片发过去，现在一切又变得像平静的海面，迪克没什么情绪，他除了迪克发呆的照片拍不出别的。那只蠢鸟天天在地下室打手枪，对着角落发呆，或者睡觉，除了越来越会缩成一团外什么反应都没有。  
没什么意义了，他开始厌倦这种幼稚的没什么意义的报复了。他开始准备远走他乡的事情，他办了假的身份证件，假的护照，他随时都能把坐标发送给布鲁斯然后立刻走人，老蝙蝠肯定会拼命在第一时间赶来，他不用担心没有人去救迪克。  
“我了真羡慕你。”他对迪克说。“布鲁斯爱死你了。”  
“他也爱你。”  
“他现在恨我了，你也恨我了。”  
迪克又在用那种温柔的目光看他，他立刻就出去了。大概两个小时后他觉得应该再给迪克拍张照片，再刺激一下布鲁斯，于是他今天第二次去了地下室，看到迪克缩在离门口最远的那个角落里，裹着杰森给他的薄毯子，蜷成一团哆哆嗦嗦的打手枪。  
行吧，他也只能拍到这种不痛不痒的照片了。  
因为药物，迪克分不清现实和梦，对周围的察觉也十分迟钝。他甚至有了幻觉，他感觉到身上披着的毯子是有人在抱着他，他撒娇一样磨蹭着背后的墙壁。他已经很久没有碰过别人了，很久没有对别人说过话，他在脑子里一遍又一遍回忆着小时候杰森的样子，现在杰森的样子，曾经朦胧的感情被放大成了幻觉，他觉得自己在做梦——杰森的脸看的那么清晰，他能感觉到柔软的红发搔在他的脸旁，他抱着他，越过他的肩头看他在自慰，在他的耳旁说喜欢你。  
“……呼嗯……杰森……”  
迪克用手撸动自己的阴茎，磨蹭着墙壁哼哼着。他知道这是他闭着眼睛做的一个梦，只是个幻觉，但是没关系，这是这段时间里他唯一能感觉到安慰的事情。  
他回头看了看，杰森还在他身边，于是他蹭了蹭墙壁，继续在他的幻觉里自慰，用奶狗一样的声音叫着杰森的名字，想象着他会回应，像以前那样叫他迪基鸟，说我喜欢你，蠢迪基鸟。  
如果那个时候杰森再大一点，十七岁——不，十六岁，十六岁就好，他都不会只是观望着那种朦胧的感觉。  
那时候你是觉得隐约的喜欢我吗？其实我也一样啊。  
迪克在最远的角落里，一边自慰一边轻声叫他的名字。杰森有点发晕，他知道迪克讨厌死他了，毕竟他们之间之前发生的可不是什么好事。但迪克在呢喃着他的名字自慰，这让他想起自己曾经的春梦——害他不得不在第二天偷偷洗床单的那次，他梦到他和迪克在滴水兽旁边，迪克赤身裸体坐在他旁边和他拥抱接吻，他抚摸过迪克身体上的每一处伤痕。只是这样而已，第二天一早他就不得不偷偷瞒着阿尔弗雷德去洗床单和内裤了。  
那个时候他觉得他对迪克有一种微妙的喜欢，他希望和迪克多见几次面，能多碰碰他。  
“杰森……嗯嗯……杰森……呜……嗯嗯，杰，呜嗯——哈啊……”  
迪克喘着粗气射在自己的掌心里。他可以在墙角再靠一会儿，杰森的样子还没有散去，他还可以在他的怀里再靠会儿。  
——他的红发果然很好看，以后他还会染发吗？他喜欢杰森的红发。现在他长大了，那头红发很帅，很显眼。  
……他喜欢杰森。

杰森看着迪克，他想起自己少年时朦胧的爱慕，那个时候他可真小真幼稚，但那个时候他真的很幸福。他有布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德，他有迪克，他是罗宾，他拥有这个世界上最棒的一切，即使现在他也觉得那是他人生里最幸福的一段时光。  
“你想做什么？”  
“我喜欢杰森。”  
迪克这么回答他，杰森反而不知道该说什么。他没有认出他是谁，跟个傻子一样。  
等布鲁斯把他救走，这些记忆会变得像梦境一样模糊。他可能不会记得他念着他的名字打手枪，可能会忘记说过他喜欢杰森。挺好的，记住他该恨他就够了。  
“……你喜欢我吗？”他往自己的身后看，好像那堵墙是他一样。“抱抱我，杰……”  
他曾经在梦里希望看到这些，那个温柔漂亮的笑容，那个好听的声音说喜欢他。他在这里，那堵墙不是他。  
“……我曾经可能喜欢你。”他轻轻抚摸着迪克的脸颊。“如果我没死的话可能我真的会喜欢你。”  
迪克顺着他的手摸到他的手腕，抓住他的手臂，用嘴唇亲吻他的手掌。这个梦温暖而真实，杰森好像真的在他的身边一样。  
他很漂亮。过去这些年，他像以前一样漂亮。  
他想和迪克做爱。  
他想吻他，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，把他扒的精光，按在墙壁上，用自己的膝盖分开他的双腿，再把老二操进他的屁股里——温暖、柔软、紧窒的肠道，比他想象中更加火热滚烫。迪克在他耳边发出甜腻的喘息和呻吟，他按住迪克的双手压在墙上，牙齿咬着他的耳垂。他尝起来很甜，令人上瘾。  
——他不用想，他已经在做了。他的老二在迪克的后穴里凶狠抽插着，迪克发出甜腻的声音，哭喊着呻吟着。他在操迪克，他在吻他，迪克在他耳边喘息，叫他的名字，在勾引他——这不是少年时的梦境，他是真实的在操他，有一种不可思议的不真实感。  
“杰森……杰……”  
“我在，迪基……我在……”  
——迪基你为什么喜欢红头发的女人？  
“呜呜……杰，嗯哼……小翅膀，杰……我的小翅膀……”  
——因为很漂亮啊。  
“喜欢你……杰森，呜嗯嗯——喜欢，嗯啊啊，杰——”  
“……迪基……”  
他在梦里听到过这样的耳语，梦境太过真实，他分不清自己看到的到底是不是梦，所以他觉得这一切其实都是梦。他眼睛里看到杰森的红发，但是他记不清楚那到底是现实还是梦境。  
蠢迪基。他听见杰森的声音。我的蠢迪基。

迪克过了快有两个月才完全脱离精神药物的作用。布鲁斯询问他这段时间的经过，他记不大清楚，他坦言这段时间他分不清自己是不是在做梦，他记得有见过杰森，和他说过话，但他不知道那是不是他梦里的事情。  
“我被你找到的时候是什么样子？”  
“洗得很干净躺在床上，穿着衣服。”布鲁斯顿了顿。“你手里拿着一个信封。”  
他没有告诉迪克照片的事情，除了被杰森强制灌药的事情，他甚至记不清楚过去的一个月自己经历了什么。他嘱咐迪克好好休息，迪克则花了一个下午对着信封里的一绺红发发愣。  
迪克一直记不清他到底有没有和杰森做爱，可能那只是一个梦。但是现在他能确定那的确发生过，他们做过，吻过，他的小翅膀喜欢他，的的确确的喜欢他。  
“还找得到他吗？”他抱着一点希望问布鲁斯。  
蝙蝠侠轻轻摇了摇头。


End file.
